Functional safety is important for the real time complex systems such as autonomous driving and/or IOT (Internet Of Things) applications in the automotive and industrial segments. All these applications may impose tight constraints on the system to perform safely and reliably under complex and noisy system environments across a product's life cycle.
Additionally, some of these systems may use FPGAs to perform functional safety critical automotive and industrial tasks. Conventional solutions may rely on manual examination or testing of FPGA implementations or design of application specific diagnostics. However, such solutions may be time consuming to implement, require frequent changes, and are hard to measure diagnostic coverage as they are not generally quantifiable.